Oliver (excavator)
This is Number 14. Oliver 'i's an excavator and a member of The Sodor Construction Company. Basis: Oliver is based on a John Deere 75g excavator. Livery Oliver is painted orange-brown with a pale green panel on his back and his number painted on him in red. Oliver has the cap rim of a builder's hat between his forehead and cab windows. Trivia * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Oliver is called Olivier, ''like the Great Western Engine. Appearances *Season 13: Oliver’s Fossil Fright, Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (''cameo), Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) *Season 14: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), *Season 15: Tyrannical Rex (cameo), Ice Ice Daisy (cameo) Specials: * Saving Pirate Ryan Gallery Click here to view the gallery for Oliver (excavator). Category:Characters Category:Excavators Category:Sodor Construction Crew Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Road vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:The pack Category:Non Rail Category:2015 Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Try me Category:No 14 Category:Television Only Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Brown Category:Orange Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Retired in 2017 Category:2015-2017 Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 6 Category:Season 13 Category:Non-front magnet Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that Work Category:Characters that Rotate Category:Shovel Lifts up and Down Category:Fisher Price Category:2015 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:Orange Non Rail Category:Brown Non Rail Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Green Category:Green Non Rail Category:Orange Excavators Category:Brown Excavators Category:Green Excavators Category:Male Excavators Category:Male Non Rail Category:Male Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Orange Crawler Vehicles Category:Green Crawler Vehicles Category:Brown Crawler Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Orange Try Me Category:Green Try Me Category:Brown Try Me Category:Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:Male Try Me Category:Items Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Vehicles Category:Orange Characters Category:Orange Vehicles Category:Green Characters Category:Green Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Orange The Pack Category:Green The Pack Category:Brown The Pack Category:Orange Machines Category:No XIV Category:Orange Road Vehicles Category:Green Road Vehicles Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Non Rail Category:Orange 2015 Category:Brown 2015 Category:Green 2015 Category:Orange Items Category:Green Items Category:Magnets Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Brown Merchandised Characters Category:Orange Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:Green Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:Brown Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Orange Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Television Series Characters Category:Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Orange TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Male TV Series Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Merchandised Non Rail Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2015 Try me Category:Brown TV Series Category:Green TV Series Category:Male Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Non Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Wooden Railway Vehicles Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:TV Series Non Rail Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:2015 Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Orange Wooden Railway Category:Brown Wooden Railway Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:TVS Category:Orange or Brown Category:TVS Characters Category:Model Series Category:TWR Characters Category:TWR Try Me Category:Off Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Model Series Off Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Toy Characters Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:Characters who Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters that go on Road Category:CGI Series Off Rail